Once Upon a Millennium
by lips of pink
Summary: Everyone knows how the senshi and the shittenou fell in love. This is a story about why.
1. Chapter 1

**I seem to be on a Sailor Moon writing kick lately. Here is my take on the Silver Millennium and the senshi and the shittenou's courtship. This is just going to be a romance. I'm not going to dwell on the Dark Kingdom and all that jazz. Just a nice love story. Make sure to review and tell me what you think.**

His heart wasn't in practice Kunzite saw. He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled shrilly, stopping Nephrite before the other man harmed the daydreaming prince. Since Endymion's attention was elsewhere, he didn't heed the whistle and swung at Nephrite, catching him in the back and sending the auburn-haired man sprawling.

"Blast it," Endymion said, finally snapping back. "I'm sorry, Neph, I wasn't-" he was interrupted by all four of the shittenou. "- paying attention. Yes, we know."

Endymion gave a short laugh. "I really am sorry," he held out a hand to help his friend up. "It's just this proclamation that my parents have passed."

Kunzite raised one silvery eyebrow and said, "The marriage one? It doesn't affect just you, Endy. All of us of noble birth are being made to wed."

"But its stupid!" the prince fumed.

"It is," Kunzite agreed. "There isn't anyone on this planet I could foresee wedding, and since we are not members of the Silver Alliance, we don't have any other options. But this means our training shall be limited in the near future, and we should not neglect it."

The others groaned but assumed fighting stances. "Maybe," Kunzite drawled. "You should all just pray to the Goddess Venus for love."

/

The lone woman cursed, trying to tug her cloak from where it was hooked in the shrubbery, yet still keeping her hair and face covered. She let out another string of curses when her cloak ripped and sent her stumbling backward into a pair of hard arms.

"Those are very unladylike words coming out of a lady," an amused voice said as she righted herself, making sure that the cloak still covered her face.

"Well if you were there observing my predicament and didn't help, then you're not a gentleman, so I don't have to be a lady," she retorted, resisting the urge to stick out her tongue. She looked up at the tall, dark-haired man with the dancing blue eyes, and her breath was taken away. She recognized the symbols of nobility and gave a low curtsey. "But forgive me, my lord, that was uncalled for."

He studied her for a moment, trying to place her, but short of ripping her hood off, he wasn't able to hazard a guess. "I don't recall seeing you around here before."

"I'm visiting, and while my mother was occupied, I went for a walk," she said, softly. "And now I must go before she returns." The girl turned to leave and he grabbed her wrist.

"Let me show you the way," he said, surprising himself at the pleading in his voice.

"No, my lord, that would not be right," she said, pulling her wrist from his grasp and setting off quickly. She tripped over her cloak, causing the hood to fall for a moment and he caught a glimpse of silvery-blonde hair before she pulled her hood back up.

Endymion stood still watching the girl until she disappeared.

/

"I met a girl today," Endymion said walking into Jadeite's rooms and throwing himself across a lounging couch. "But I think I scared her."

His blonde friend laughed at the perplexed tone his prince gave off. "Perhaps you did. What is her name?"

Endymion frowned. "I forgot to ask it." Jadeite doubled over in laughter and Endymion threw a pillow at him. "She was in a hurry to get away, and I didn't have the chance."

"Well what did she look like?" his friend asked, sitting across from him.

Another frown. "I'm not sure. She wore a hooded cloak and all I saw was a glimpse of her hair. It was the most beautiful color. But her voice, was like bells. It was beautiful. And her hair was this silvery-blonde color. The same color as moonlight."

Jadeite stopped laughing and sat up quickly. "No Terran has hair that color."

Endymion sat up as well. "It seems I have an intruder in my midst."

/

"Serenity!" the dark-haired girl exclaimed, violet eyes flashing. "What could possibly have been running through your mind to make you think it was okay to go to Earth? There's nothing but savages down there!"

Serenity shrank back under the Martian Princess's gaze, but her tone was firm when she answered, "Not all of them. I met someone down there."

Mars groaned sinking down to the bed. "Oh, Serenity. I know that you've been upset over your mother's edict, but you can't go running off. If anyone of those Terrans found out you were down there, you'd be in trouble. Violating any number of treaties. Not to mention if someone got it in their mind to ransom you. There's a reason you have a guard, Serenity. Now promise me you won't go down there again, not without someone to protect you."

Serenity nodded, crossing two fingers hidden in her skirts. "I promise, Raye," she said, fully intending to go back to Earth again.

/

It was two days before Serenity found a chance to revisit Earth. This time she transported herself into the castle grounds, keeping an eye out for the man she met the other day.

She finally found him in the courtyard. He and his sparring partner were shirtless, wielding their swords with ease. She watched fascinated as the two of them went round and round. She crept closer and closer to them, lowering her hood so she could see better. As she moved closer, she tripped and landed ungracefully in the center of the sparring match, cursing.

"This time you have no excuse for unladylike behavior," an amused male voice said. "I just found out you were here, so I was not behaving unseemly."

Serenity accepted the outstretched hand and rose to her feet, trying her best to be graceful and not blush at the half-naked man in front of her. "Thank you," she said, bowing slightly.

She had forgotten about the man he was practicing with until he spoke. "Endy, you have an obligation to report non-Terrans."

She gasped and glanced up sharply, her hood falling off. "Oh you can't! I'll leave and never come back, but my mother would kill me if she found out I'd been here."

"Relax," the dark-haired man said. "I find you too intriguing to turn in. Besides," he said, glancing at the other man. "I don't have to if I don't want to. And I don't want you saying a word either."

The light-haired man shrugged. "Whatever you say, Prince Endymion."

The prince winced and walked over to his things and pulled a tunic over his head then gestured to Serenity. "Come sit with me. Talk with me."

Serenity cast a nervous glance at the man over her shoulder and said, "As long as this isn't a trap."

They talked for awhile, eventually the other man, whose name, Serenity found out was Kunzite, sat with them, silently.

Endymion reached out and traced the moon sigil on her forehead. "Do all Lunarians have these?" he asked, quietly.

Serenity shook her head, sending her pigtails flying. "No, it's a symbol of the females in my family. My mother and I are the only ones with them right now. My daughter shall carry it and so forth."

Their quiet moment was shattered when a familiar voice called out, "Princess! You're here again?! We have to go home!"

Serenity groaned and faced the blonde-haired senshi. Venus stood with her arms crossed against her chest and her toe tapping, a sure sign she was upset. Serenity leaned close to Endymion and whispered, "I shall be back," before heading over to Venus, who was sizing up the situation, on alert for any possible threat.

Kunzite stood and moved toward Venus and Serenity and smiled as he looked at the other girl. "It must be hard, having a bundle of curiousity for a princess," he said, softly.

"Kunzite!" Endymion scolded.

Venus looked at Kunzite, her blue eyes wide, and she blushed, before grabbing Serenity's hand and disappearing in a swirl of golden light.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't do enough Mercury and Zoicite interaction, I'm never sure why. So when this chapter came out, I was surprised at myself. Mercury was not going to be denied her fifteen minutes of fame apparently. So here we are with more mischievous Princess Serenity and some Mercury.** **Sorry for the delay on this, a lot of stuff has been going on.** **Hope you enjoy!**

"What were you thinking?" Venus admonished Serenity, struggling to keep her voice down. "If you'd been seen by the wrong person then you could have been killed!"

Serenity looked up at Venus, unabashed. "V, you don't know how it is being closeted up alone here. And then I'm expected to marry one of the Lunarian noblemen, and I can't stand them. I want to be free!"

Venus looked at her princess, her blue eyes sad. "I know, I really do know how you feel, Sere. But you have to promise me you won't go alone. Tell me, or tell Jupiter. We'll go with you. Mars might fry you alive at the suggestion."

Serenity's blue eyes were twinkling as she looked at her friend. "Okay, I promise." She threw her slender arms around the other girl and hugged her tightly. Venus started for a moment before returning the hug.

"I can't let anything happen to you," Venus said softly.

/

Serenity was sitting in the library, bouncing her right knee up and down. Since she'd made the promise with Venus, neither the blonde senshi nor Jupiter had been available to go. So she had a foolproof plan to get Mercury to go with her.

"Princess!" a surprised voice said, as the Princess of Mercury climbed down a ladder where she'd been shelving a book.

"Amy," Serenity said, rushing over and grabbing the blue-haired girl's hands. "I want you to come swimming with me."

"You don't like to swim," Amy said quietly.

"I found this beautiful pool with a waterfall, and I want you to come with me. I know you're the only one who will enjoy it as much as me."

Amy was quiet for a moment, but eventually gave in to the pleading princess. "Alright, just let me get my suit--"

"No need I have it!" Serenity said, grasping the other girl's hand and disappearing in a white glow.

They reappeared next to a pond with clear crystal water surrounded by lush greenery. Serenity hid in some shrubbery for reemerging in a white one piece suit. She ran for the water and dived in. She surfaced and beckoned Amy in.

The Mercurian princess stood on the edge of the water, hands on her hips, and spoke in the annoyed voice only she could use, "Princess Serenity, this is highly forbidden! You're going to get us in deep trouble – or dead – if the Terran guards see us!"

"It depends on if we're allowed to go swimming with you," a lilting voice said, causing Mercury to jump and nearly fall into the pool. She regained her balance and glanced askance at the men who stepped into the clearing.

The man that entered first was sporting a crooked smile, with dancing leaf green eyes, Mercury recognized him from her studies as one of the prince's shittenou and glanced at his companion, recognizing the dark locks and blue eyes of the Terran prince. She gave a brief curtsey and murmured, "Your Highness," before turning back to her own mischievous mortal.

"Oh, please don't leave just yet," the prince said, his eyes on Serenity's loose hair floating around. "You've only just gotten here."

Mercury bristled at the indolent tone, "With all due respect, sir, it is not proper and we shall take our leave at once." She turned her back on the two and gave Serenity a look. "It's time for us to go."

"But, Amy, the water is so cool and inviting. Let us stay awhile, please? I'm sure the gentleman will not look while you change. And we don't have water like this at home," Serenity, who was no stranger to looks of her own, was giving Amy a pleading look, which the blonde man copied as he came up beside Amy and touched her elbow.

"Yes, please, your highness, do stay. It is not often we receive ladies of such noble bearings enjoying our springs," he said.

Between the pleading looks from Serenity and the man next to her she crumbled quickly. "Alright," she said, grabbing her suit and heading off to change.

When she returned the prince was sitting with his feet in the water and Serenity was resting her crossed arms on the shore in deep conversation with the prince. Mercury glanced and saw the blonde man was floating on his back, showing what surely must be an indecent amount of skin, that she couldn't tear her eyes away from.

She slipped into the pool and swam over to the waterfall, enjoying the rough water pounding down on her. Over the noise she didn't hear her visitor slip up until he was close beside her.

"Lady Mercury," he said, causing her to jump slightly and he chuckled softly. "I do not believe that I have ever had the pleasure of introducing myself to you."

"Sir Zoicite, I appreciate the sentiment, but there are few that I do not know," she said, closing her eyes again.

"If I may be so bold as to say, you may know my face and my moniker, but you do not know me," he said. "And as I know both your face and name, I do not know you."

"And?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and opening her eyes to look at him.

"So I propose a game, while our companions whisper sweet nothings to each other," he said.

Mercury glanced up at the sky and over at her princess for turning back to face him, "Another time, sir, it is time we leave, we will be missed if we are gone for too much longer."

Mercury swam over and gathered her wayward charge and transported them back to Serenity's chambers, still in their swimming clothes, and they appeared, dripping, before Queen Serenity.

"Hello, mother," Serenity said with a smile. Mercury hung her head at the look on the queen's face, she instantly kneeled before the Lunarian matriarch.

"Your majesty, I must apologize for my part in the princess's journey. I should have required her to come back immediately, to cease –"

The queen cut her off by kneeling in front of Mercury and lifting her head up with her finger. "Amy, I do not for a second believe you had any part in the wayward antics of my daughter. I know her too well," she said, laughing gently. "It is very noble of you to attempt to take some of the blame on yourself, but I know who the real culprit is."

Mercury blushed and rose with the queen. "Thank you, your majesty, if it pleases you, I'll take my leave to get dressed."

"Go dry off, Amy dear. And don't forget that we have visitors tonight. The Terran king and his son are coming so we may talk of an accord. I expect all of the princesses to be alert and ready."

"Yes, your majesty," Mercury said, curtseying quickly and heading for her rooms.

/

"Tonight?!" Venus said, as she combed Mercury's short hair out.

"Yes," Mercury said, nodding for a second before Venus tugged on a lock of her blue hair. She winced and continued, "Sorry, Venus, but yes the king and the prince will be here and the queen is requiring all of us to be 'alert and ready' she said."

Venus frowned as she slid a moonstone-encrusted clip into Mercury's soft blue waves. "Well then, I'll have to leave and get myself ready. I'll be back to do your makeup after you change."

"I don't need any –" the door slammed behind the golden-haired girl. "Makeup," she finished softly.

She was doomed, she just knew it.


End file.
